Tsunenaga Tamaki
Tsunenaga Tamaki is the first major antagonist of the manga and anime Deadman Wonderland. He acts as Deadman Wonderland's Promoter, and is essentially the de facto tyrant of Deadman Wonderland. The anime also depicts him as the son of Deadman Wonderland's Director. Appearance and Personality Tamaki has a fairly slim build. He has a narrow face and is almost always depicted smiling. His hair is dark grey and combed backwards, although there is always one strand of hair that is standing upwards. His hair is longer in the back, reaching his neck. He always wears a grey suit with a white, formal shirt along with a blue tie. He also wears glasses. Beneath his calm, goofy, almost idiotic attitude, he is quite sadistic, not caring at all that he has dozens (if not hundreds) of prisoners slaughtered every day for the sole purpose of making money or expiremnting on them. More often than not, he does this simply for his own sick amusement. He is also shown to be very deceitful, punishing Nagi Kengamine for intentionally throwing a fight that pitted Nagi and his wife against each other during Carnival Corpse (she was pregnant with Nagi's child at the time and Nagi did not want to hurt her) by having his wife killed and their unborn child preserved for study (being the child of two Deadmen, the child was apparently of high scientific value to him) and later feigning sympathy towards Nagi for doing so. In stark contrast to his sadistic tendencies, his office is littered with children's toys that he enjoys playing with when not working. He eagerly hoped for the death of Deadman Wonderland's Director so that he could finally control the prison/amusement park for himself. He devotes much of his time and resources into researching and experimenting on the powers of the Branch Sin, its origin, and the various Deadmen that are infected with different strains of the virus. Background Before the Great Tokyo Earthquake (a massive earthquake that sunk seventy percent of Tokyo and killed 150,000 people resulting from the Wretched Egg awakening) ten years prior to the events of Deadman Wonderland, Tamaki was a reclusive and indifferent computer otaku who would spend hours (if not days) shut up in his room, playing video games and not caring about anything else (even his family). When the earthquake struck, his computers and game consoles were destroyed. The power was down, so he frantically searched for a backup generator; in his path he encountered his mother, who begged him to help her. Wanting nothing else but to play his games, he completely ignored her and abandoned her to die. When the generator was up and running, Tamaki realized that his games were all destroyed. This shattered his mind, and led him to engineer Deadman Wonderland to act as a gigantic video game, so he could keep playing like he did before the earthquake. Plot He initially appears posing as a lawyer, "defending" Deadman Wonderland's protagonist, Ganta Igarashi (who was framed for killing his classmates when in reality it was the Wretched Egg). He presented false evidence to the court to ensure that Ganta would be sent to Deadman Wonderland. The next time we see Tamaki, he is presented as the promoter of Deadman Wonderland. He speaks to Chief Warden Makina about her assault of Yoh Takami. He asks why she didn't explain to Ganta the death sentence rule. Makine says there is no point in explaining it to him since he will die in an "accident" at the construction site. She questions why it is being done so soon, to which Tamaki explains that he is impatient. He is next seen in G-Block (the secret prison block where Deadmen are housed) with Genkaku . He tells Yoh that Cast Points (Deadman Wonderland's currency) cannot be used to buy the freedom of Deadmen, so Yoh cannot buy his sister's freedom. Yoh tries to attack Tamaki for deceiving him and using him for nothing, but Genkaku beats him down. Tamaki takes his leave while Genkaku goes off to confront a particular Deadman. It is later revealed that his sick game was all just part of his plan to finally kill the Wretched Egg. Ironically enough, Hagire Rinchiro, in the body of Toto Sakigami (the strongest Deadman), reveals himself to be Deadman Wonderland's true director, and Tamaki is made aware that he himself was nothing more than a pawn in Rinchiro's game. Tamaki next shoots himself in the head in a delusional assurance that this was his, and only his, game. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Mature Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Jerks Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Lawyers Category:Big Bads Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence